Charles Cotta (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Julius Caesar | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; ally of the Fantastic Four; formerly Rome | Relatives = Octavius/Augustus (foster son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; formerly Rome | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Without a host, appears to be a pink gaseous cloud | Citizenship = Roman | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = CEO of , history instructor at the ; formerly time-traveler, emperor, dictator | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Fraction; Mark Bagley | First = Incredible Hulk #210 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origins The alien being who would centuries later be known as "Charles Cotta" was a time-traveling alien, who arrived in ancient Rome to witness the history of Julius Caesar. Studying Caesar Arriving around the year 49 B.C., the alien witnessed the Battle of Thapsus where Caesar's Fifth Legion repelled a charge of Elephants of War. Becoming Caesar Caesar would have an accident while riding an elephant, resulting in his death before his appointed time. The alien feared that it was its presence that had altered the timeline, and so decided that in order to prevent a time paradox, it would continue Caesar's destiny by taking possession of Caesar's body, and becoming the conqueror Julius Caesar history would come to know to ensure that history continued on his course. 44, B.C.: Death of Julius Caesar In 44, B.C., on the Ides of March (the 15), the Fantastic Four, on a mission through time and space with their children, came to ancient Rome in order to witness Caesar's death, and learned from him his true nature of being an alien impostor rather than the original (he knew that he was going to die that day, and presumed from the FF strange appearances that they were time-travelers like him). They were soon arrested by the royal guards loyal to Brutus and to the Senate who conspired against him. While the Thing, Human Torch, and Franklin and Valeria Richards were left to fend for themselves in to the Colosseum (where they battled Cacus, the son of Vulcan). Marcus Brutus and his conspirators stabbed "Caesar" seemingly to death. The apparent murder of was witnessed by two immortals: the man who would become known as the Maha Yogi, and a Neanderthal known as Cole who lived as a Roman Centurion at the time. "Caesar" survived thanks to his alien nature and the Fantastic Four assisted in smuggling his body out of Rome. The alien thanked the Fantastic Four for their assistance and went out into the world to start a brand new life. His foster son Augustus (or Octavian) would replaced him. Modern Age Centuries later well into the Modern Age of Heroes, the alien still inhabited Caesar's body. He used his knowledge to found Julian Enterprises under the name Charles Cotta. An extremely profitable company whose head office was in New York City. When the Fantastic Four went missing on their fated mission through time and space, Cotta read about it in the newspaper and decided to return the favor he owed the Fantastic Four centuries earlier. To this end, Cotta invited the Fantastic Four's stand-ins and the Future Foundation to his head office. There, Cotta revealed his true identity to Ant-Man, She-Hulk, Medusa and Darla Deering and told them of his encounter with the real Fantastic Four. Cotta gave the replacement Fantastic Four his ship in the hopes they could use it to rescue the Fantastic Four and volunteered as a history instructor to the Foundation. Cotta later joined the faculty at the Future Foundation, presenting himself as Julius Caesar. He met and became fast friend with Maximus the Mad. When Ant-Man focused his attentions on stopping Doctor Doom, Cotta grudgingly worked with another one of his fellow aliens -who had taken the place of Sun Tzu- to provide strategy to the Future Foundation who were using robots and androids to attack Doctor Doom's castle. When Ant-Man finally defeated Doom, the Fantastic Four also returned shortly thereafter. Cotta was among the many guests that attended a party thrown on for the Fantastic Four on the moon. | Powers = Gaseous Form: The specimens of the race Cotta belongs to appear to possess no physical body, and instead manifest as a pink mist. *'Possession and Immortality:' A natural gift Cotta's species own is that to possess the physical bodies of others, granting them virtual immortality and regenerative powers in the process. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = He possibly also met Herodotus or heard about him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Roman Emperors Category:Julius Caesar Family